


After the Happily Ever After

by Goddess47



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 02:54:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1114631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess47/pseuds/Goddess47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doing what's right isn't always the best option</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the Happily Ever After

**Author's Note:**

> For Spring 2013 Snarry - Last Drabble Writer Standing; prompt: Cinderella

"Severus needs to marry Princess Fleur," Albus murmured. "For the good of the kingdom."

Harry knew that. He looked down at the fine robes he was wearing.

"You can keep the clothes," Albus said, misinterpreting. "And we'll make sure you have a small income to help you get along."

"I don't want your money," Harry replied softly. "But I'll keep the clothes." Severus had given them to him.

"Take the money," Albus urged.

"If it will make you feel better," Harry said bitterly.

 

Harry was in the garden when his fairy godfather Hagrid came bustling up. "Whattya doin' here?" he roared. "You're supposed to be marrying your Prince!"

"It's for the good of the kingdom," Harry sighed.

"Bah!" Hagrid grumbled. "After all the work I went through? Get up, you're getting' married."

Harry stood. Hagrid brushed leaves out of his hair and warned, "Hang on!"

Harry stumbled as they landed at the back of the church. "It's too late," Harry drew back.

"Nah," Hagrid was unexpectedly cheerful. "I just kinda slowed 'em down a bit. Never mind," he gave Harry a push. "Get in there!"

 

Princess Fleur sobbed loudly as she glacially inched down the aisle. Harry's glance at Severus standing at the altar showed a wan, grim man who showed none of the warmth Harry had seen when he slipped the magic shoe on Harry's foot.

As the Princess arrived at the altar, the sobbing increased. Severus took her hand, drew her close and whispered in her ear. She looked up and said, "Really?" She kissed Severus on the cheek and ran to a morose Bill Weasley, who wrapped his arms about her happily.

Harry gathered his courage and walked into the center aisle.

"Severus?"

The smile Harry knew was only for him was his answer.


End file.
